The Game
by Aimtist
Summary: Mitä tapahtuisi jos niin Kira kuin L kuolisivat samalla hetkellä ja joutuisivat shinigamien maailmaan saaden vain Ryukin kertomaan heille shinigameista. Mitä kaikkea tieteen nimessä tehdäänkään?


**Ficin nimi:** The Game  
**Kirjoittaja:** Aimtist  
**Beta:** Eräs ystäväni betasi tämän. Hänelle siis suuret kiitokset.  
**Ikäraja:** K-13  
**Fandom:** Death Note  
**Paritus/Hahmot:** Ryuzaki/Light, Ryuk ja muita pienemmissä rooleissa.  
**Genre:** Draama, Slash, Romance  
**Varoitukset:** Muutama murha ja hahmon kuolema. Spoilaa lukua 58 mistä lähtee kuitenkin AU:ksi joten lukekaa omalla vastuulla.  
**Vastuunvapautus:** Death Note ei ikävä kyllä minulle kuulu. En omista kuin juonen.  
**AN:** Ensimmäinen Death Note ficcini. Jei! Kirjoitin tätä iät ja ajat ja sen mahdollisesti huomaa jopa juonesta. Kieli on mielestäni melko tönkköä, joten tämä ei todellakaan ole paras kirjoittamani ficci. Pyydän myös anteeksi niitä miljoonaa virhettä, jotka tuolta luultavasti löytyy.

* * *

*Light Yagami suunnitteli tämän kaiken etukäteen. Hän tiesi, että Ryuzaki jatkaisi yritystä todistaa Misa Kiraksi. Ja jos Ryuzaki nyt jää eloon, hän toteuttaa yrityksensä. Misa teloitetaan tai vähintäänkin tuomitaan loppuiäksi vankilaan. Mutta jos Ryuzaki kuolee, häviää ongelma. Mutta jos tapan Ryuzakin kuolen minäkin. Enkä voi edes tappaa Lightia koska Misa jäisi vain nopeammin kiinni. Hänen tappamisensa ei hyödyttäisi tilannetta vaan pahentaisi sitä. Lisäksi Misa menettäisi elämänilonsa Lightin kuoltua. Tärkein kysymys siis onkin, kumpi kuolee? Misa vai minä? Light jäisi eloon varmistamaan ettei Misa jäisi kiinni. Mutta... *, kuuluivat Rem nimisen shinigamin ajatukset.

Rem seisoi keskellä huonetta jossa olivat myös Light, Misa, Ryuzaki ja loput erikoisryhmän jäsenet. Hän yritti päättää, mitä tekisi. Hänen vaihtoehtonsa olivat vähissä. Hänen oli päätettävä pian kumman henki oli tärkeämpi, hänen vaiko Misan.

Lopulta tehtyään päätöksen otti hän oman Death Notensa ja kirjoitti kolme nimeä. Matsuda tosin näki shinigamin teon ja huudahti: "Shinigami! Mitä sinä teet?"

Kaikki käänsivät katseensa shinigamiin mutta heidän huomionsa kiinnittyi pian 'Krash' joka kuului kaiuttimista. "Mikä hätänä, Watari? Watari?" Ryuzaki huhuili huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan.

Vastaukseksi he saivat näytölle ilmoituksen jossa luki 'Kaikki data poistettu'. "Kaikki data poistettu?" Light kysyi järkyttyneesti.

"Sanoin aikonaan Watarille, että jos hänelle joskus kävisi jotakin, hänen pitäisi tuhota niin paljon dataa kuin pystyy", Ryuzaki sanoi vakavalla ilmeellä.

"Jos hänelle kävisi jotain? Tarkoitatko jos hän kuolisi?" Aizawa kysyi järkyttyneenä.

Ryuzaki ei vastannut hänelle vaan kääntyi tuolissaan ja kysyi: "Shinigami, teitkö sinä-", hänen lauseensa keskeytyi kun hän putosi tuoliltaan. Light oli kiiruhtamassa Ryuzakin luokse mutta tunsi kipua vasemmassa rinnassaan ja vajosi maahan Ryuzakin viereen.

"Light! REM! EI! MIKSI? MIKSI LIGHT?" Misa kirkui kiiruhtaessaan Lightin luokse, pudottaen vahingossa Ryukin Death Noten maahan.

Ryuzaki makasi maassa Light vieressään kaikkien erikoisryhmän jäsenten keräännyttyä heidän ympärilleen. Pian Ryuzaki tunsi pienen hipaisun kädessään eikä aikaakaan kun hän näkikin yhden uuden shinigamin paikalla. Kyseisellä shinigamilla oli kädessään sama Death Note jonka Misa oli pudottanut vasta pari sekuntia sitten maahan.

"Misa taisi voittaa", totesi shinigami tylsistyneesti. "Pakko myöntää että se oli odottamaton käänne. Rem kirjoitti nimenne Death Noteen ja aiheutti siten myös oman kuolemansa. Tulette muuten kuolemaan 12 sekunnin päästä. Enkä, Light, lopulta edes saanut sinun elinaikaasi itselleni. Hävisitte todella kummatkin. Odottamaton loppu. Mutta nähkäämme toisella puolen", Ryuk käkätti kun kahden etsivän sielut jättivät heidän ruumiinsa kahden sekunnin erotuksella.

*********

Light avasi silmänsä ja järkyttyi näkymästä. Hän makasi kuivalla aavikolla. Tai ei oikeastaan aavikolla vaan karulla, puuttomalla, osilta hiekanpeittämällä maalla. Kiviä, kalliota ja hiekkaa näkyi silmänkantamattomiin.

Hetken tutkailtuaan ympäristöä hänen huomionsa kiintyi toiseen asiaan. Nimittäin pieneen mustaan vihkoseen joka roikkui hänen vyössään. "Deat Note. Ja vyökin on samankaltainen kuin Ryukilla ja Remillä. Mitä helvettiä?" Light imetteli ennen kuin eräs ajatus iskeytyi vasten hänen kasvojaan.

Hän nousi ylös ja alkoi tarkastelemaan ruumistaan jolloin huomasi sen olevan melko lailla samanlainen kuin se oli ollut ennen hänen kuolemaansa. Tiettyjä poikkeuksia tietenkin lukuunottamatta, kuten esimerkiksi selästä kasvavia siipiä ja vaatetusta.

"Olenko minä-"

"Shinigami? Siltä näyttää. Hieman järkyttävää vai kuinka, Light-kun?"

Light käänsi katseensa kuullessaan tutun äänen. Kun hän varmistui kyseisen äänen omistajasta olisi hän mielestään voinut kuolla järkytyksestä. "R-Ryuzaki? Mitä sinä täällä teet?"

"Minä kun luulin Kiran osaavan Death Noten säännöt perinpohjin. Ihminen joka käyttää Death Notea, ei voi mennä taivaaseen taikka helvettiin. Joten näyttää siltä, että tämä paikka on ainut jäljelle jäävä. Vai kuinka, Kira?" Ryuzakin ääni muuttui loppua kohden monotonisesta pilkalliseksi sekä halveksivaksi. Varsinkin hänen mainitessaan nimen Kira.

"Mutta ethän sinä...Testasit sääntöjä. Testasit pitikö 13 päivän sääntö paikkansa", Light sanoi järkeillen.

"Aivan oikein. Et selvästikään menettänyt päättelykykyäsi kuollessasi."

"Kenet tapoit? Kuolemaantuomitun vai jonkun muun vangin?" Light kysyi tietäen ettei Ryuzaki ainakaan tappaisi ketään vankilan ulkopuolelta.

"Kuolemaantuomitun tietenkin. Minä eroan sinusta siten etten tapa henkilöitä jotka eivät ansaitse sitä."

"No kuinka kauan olisi kestänyt ennen kuin olisit todistanut säännön vääräksi?"

"11 päivää."

"Eli epäilit sääntöä väärennetyksi jo heti alusta asti. Se jos joku on ihmeellistä päättelykykyä."

"Kyllä. Se ei sopinut teoriaani sinusta Kirana ja Misasta toisena Kirana. Joten sitä täytyi kokeilla. Näyttää siltä, että Misa kuitenkin pääsee kuin koira veräjästä koska kukaan muu ei uskalla kyseenalaistaa kyseistä sääntöä joten hän ei jää kiinni."

"Minähän sanoin, että Misa voitti pelin, mikä oli odottamatonta", kuului käkätys heidän takanaan.

"Ryuk?"

"Light ja Lawliet. Pakko sanoa, että olitte kummatkin kiinnostavia ihmisiä. Teidän taistonne oli hyvää ja hupaisaa ajanvietettä. Aiotteko jatkaa sitä vielä täällä?"

"Miksi ihmeessä? Kummankaan ei ole mahdollista tappaa toista joten voiton saavuttaminen olisi mahdotonta. Itseasiassa Ryuzaki- ", Light keskeytti ja kääntyi katsomaan suoraan Ryukia silmiin. "Sanoitko sinä Lawliet?" hän kysyi ihmeissään.  
Ryuk vain nyökkäsi käkättäen. "Näyttää siltä, että sinulla ei sittenkään olisi ollut mahdollisuutta tappaa minua, Light-kun. Ilmeisesti et tiennyt minun oikeaa nimeäni."

"No kuitenkin. Hänen olisi mahdotonta estää minua tappamasta rikollisia enää joten 'taistossa' ei olisi enää mitään järkeä. Ja Ryuk, eikö shinigamien pitänyt ainakin nähdä toistensa nimet? Minä en näe mitään nimiä tai elämänpituuksia teidän yllänne."

"Shinigamien ei ole mahdollista nähdä toistensa elämänpituuksia missään vaiheessa. Mutta kyllä, me näemme toistemme nimet. Tosin koska olette uusia shinigameja, ette osaa vielä valjastaa kykyänne kunnolla käyttöön", Ryuk selitti.

"Ryukhan se oli? Entä tulemmeko jäämään tämännäköisiksi vai muutummeko esimerkiksi jokaisesta taposta aina enemmän shinigamin näköiseksi?" Lawliet kysyi.

"Ette muutu."

"Mutta eikö ulkomuotomme eroa melko lailla kuitenkin muista shinigameista?" Lawliet kysyi kiinnostus kuultaen äänestään.

"Eroaa. On harvinaista, että shinigami jää noin paljon itsensä näköiseksi. Oikeastaan en tunne ketään shinigamia joka näyttäisi melkein samalta kuin ihmisenä. Olette kuin ilmetyt itsenne jollei vaatteita, siipiä tai hiusten- ja silmien väriä lasketa."

Light ja Lawliet näyttivät hämmästyneiltä jolloin Ryuk totesi: "Ette ilmeisesti kertoneet toisillenne ulkonäönmuutoksista. Light, sinulla on punaiset hiukset ja silmät. Lawliet, sinulla taas on siniset hiukset ja silmät. Muuten oikeastaan näytättekin samalta."

"Mikä meidän ulkonäkömme sitten määräsi?" Light kysyi tarkastellessaan itseään.

"Itseasiassa, en tiedä. En ole koskaan pohtinut asiaa", Ryuk sanoi raapiessaan takaraivoaan.

Light huokaisi ennen kuin sanoi: "Nyt olisi kyllä hyvä jos Rem olisi elossa. Hän ainakin osasi Death Noten säännöt ja tiesi muutenkin enemmän shinigameista. Varsinkin kun sinä jätit paljon asioita kertomattakin", Light:n äänensävy muuttui syyttäväksi loppuakohden.

Ryuk jatkoi päänsä raapimista, nyt kiusaantuneena.

"Ettekö te olleetkaan samalla puolella?" Lawliet kysyi monotonisella ääneellään ja neutraalilla ilmeellä. Silti Light pystyi kertomaan, että hän oli kiinnostunut vastauksesta.

"Emme. Minun oli pakko olla Lightn lähellä koska hänellä oli Death Noteni mutten minä silti ollut hänen puolellaan. Tahdoin vain nähdä, kumpi teistä voittaisi", Ryuk käkätti.

"Et siis auttanut Light-kunia? Et yhtään?" Lawliet kysyi, epäuskoisuuden hieman kuultaen äänestään.

"En ilman palkkiota. Tai kyllä minä kerroin hänelle, että tämä Raye Penber seurasi häntä. Mutta vain koska tuntui kuin hän olisi seurannut minua ja se oli karmivaa."

"Kerroitko nimenkin?" Lawliet tivasi.

"Hah. Ai että Ryuk olisi kertonut hänen nimensä? Se on sääntöjen vastaista. Ja Ryukista oli jo muutenkin vaikea saada kiskottua joitakin tietoja, mitkä eivät olleet kiellettyjä. Hän ei olisi missään tapauksessa rikkonut sääntöjä vaikka olisin pyytänytkin. Pyytäessäni Ryukia kirjoittamaan valesäännöt, hän tarkisti Remiltä onko se sallittua ja vaati siitä hyvästäkin jokusen omenan", Light tuhahti.

"Lahjoit siis shinigamiasi omenoilla? Hmm, no se ei ollut yllättävää enää sen jälkeen kun laitoit vangit kirjoittamaan sen viestin."

"Hm", Light vastasi tuhahtaen.

"Mutta onko shinigameilla sitten paljonkin näitä sääntöjä? Ja mitä tapahtuu jos näitä sääntöjä rikkoo?" Lawliet kysyi, kiinnostuksen taas vuorostaan kuultaen äänestään.

"Ai että onko? Niitä on monia ja kukaan ei varmaankaan edes tiedä niitä kaikkia. Tai ei kukaan muu kuin shinigamien kuningas. Ja jos shinigami rikkoo sääntöjä, hän kuolee."

"Minkälaisia sääntöjä esimerkiksi? Ja mitä tapahtuu kun shinigami kuolee?"

"Me emme saa kertoa ihmiselle toisten nimiä, emme saa kertoa heille heidän omia tai toisten omia elämän pituuksia, meillä ei saa olla romanttisia suhteita ihmisten tai toistemme kanssa, jos tapamme jonkun tai jotkut jolloin se vaikuttaa jonkun tai joidenkinelämän pituuteen, kuolevat niin henkilö tai henkilöt joiden nimen kirjoitimme kuten myös me itsekin. Ja Remin mukaan kuoleva shinigami muuttuu kasaksi pölyä, hiekkaa tai muuta vastaavaa."

"Hmn. Tarkentaisitko sitä romanttista suhdetta? Shinigamit ilmeisesti eivät saa harrastaa seksiä. Entä missä menee se raja? Saavatko he edes suudella? Halia? Pitää käsistä kiinni? Vai kuoleeko shinigami jo silloin kuin romanttisia tunteita syntyy jotakuta kohtaan?"

"Hyuk. Teillä kahdella tosiaan on paljon yhteistä. Kumpikin kysytte paljon kysymyksiä joita en ole itse tullut edes ajatelleeksi, saatikka tiedä vastausta", Ryuk käkätti.

"Hmn. Light-kun, sanoit toivovasi, että Rem-san olisi elossa. Oletan, että hän oli fiksumpi kuin antoi meidän ymmärtää kun kysyimme häneltä Death Notesta ja sen säännöistä?"

"Kyllä, Ryuzaki. Ja voin sanoa ettei se tapa vielä shinigamia jos hänellä on tunteita jotakuta kohtaan."

"Mistä tiedät, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki kysyi katsoen Lightia kysyvästi ja huomaten pienen punan nousevan nuoremman poskille.

"Eh, no kyllä sen huomasi, että Remillä oli tunteita Misaa kohtaan. Ei hän muuten olisi kuollut hänen puolestaan", Light sanoi mahdollisimman tyynesti, vaikkakin Ryuzaki huomasi, ettei Light kertonut todellista syytä olettamukselleen. Oli Ryuzaki sentään jotain oppinut pojasta sinä aikana, kun he olivat yrittäneet napata Kiran.

"Mutta, Light-kun, se että on tunteita jotakuta kohtaan, ei tarkoita, että ne olisivat romanttisia. Ne voivat olla niin positiivisia kuin negatiivisiakin. Ja vaikka onkin selvää, että Remin tunteet Misaa kohtaan olivat positiivisia, en sanoisi että ne olivat romanttisia. Hän on voinut rakastaa Misaa mutta kuten ystävää tai sisarusta tai muuta sellaista rakastetaan. En oikein usko, että Rem olisi rakastanut Misaa kuten Misa rakasti sinua", Ryuzaki lopetti kun hän huomasi Lightin vavahtavan, kun hän mainitsi Misan ja rakkauden samassa lauseessa.

*Kiintoisaa. Hän todellakin käytti Misaa vain apuvälineenä. Hänellä ei luultavasti ollut pienen pientäkään romanttista tunnetta tyttöä kohtaan koko aikana. Hyvä jos edes yhtäkään ystävällistä. Ja tyttöjen ja naisten tunteiden manupulointi ja hyväksikäyttö ovat mukamas vastoin hänen periaatteitaan. Niinpä niin *, Ryuzaki ajatteli, arvioiden taas kerran Lightin käytöstä ja luonnetta.

"Joten, Light-kun, kertoisitko oikean syysi epäillä, ettei shinigami kuole vielä siitä, että hänellä on romanttisia tunteita jotakuta kohtaan?"

Ryuzaki tiesi itsekin ettei shinigami kuole pelkän ihastumisen tai rakastumisen vuoksi. Tai ei ainakaan himon vuoksi joka kohdistui jotakuta kohtaan. Hän vain tahtoi tietää, miksi Light uskoi niin myös.

Ja vaikka Ryuzaki tiesikin vastauksen 99 prosenttisesti, koska sen arvioimista auttoivat kovasti Lightin hätävalhe, punastus ja se fakta ylipäätään, että nuorempi oli valehdellut, miksi uskoi etteivät shinigamit kuolleet jo pelkästään tunteidensa takia, tahtoi Ryuzaki varmistua asiasta. Olihan aina se yhden prosentin mahdollisuus, että hän olisi väärässä.  
Tosin, Lightin entistä syvempi punastus tiputti epäilykset ½ prosenttiin.

*No, yrittänyttä ei laiteta *, Ryuzaki mietti ennenkuin aloitti taas puhumisen.

"Light-kun, minulla on idea. Mitä jos tutkisimme, tieteen nimeen tietenkin, mitä shinigamit saavat tehdä ennen kuin kuolevat, tämän säännön vuoksi?"

Lightin silmät levisivät ja punastus tummeni entisestään, vaikka Ryuzaki ei ollut pitänyt sitä edes mahdollisena. Poika ei kuitenkaan vastannut shinigami-kollegalleen.

*No, hiljaisuushan on myöntymisen merkki. *

Ja ennen kuin Light edes tajusi, oli Ryuzaki lukinnut heidän huulensa yhteen ja suuteli nuorempaa shinigamia intohimoisesti.

Aluksi Light ei pystynyt järkytykseltään vastaamaan suudelmaan. Pian Light tunsi Ryuzakin hampaat alahuulensa ympärillä jolloin nuorukainen hengähti yllättyneenä ja avasi suutaan tarpeeksi jotta vanhemman shinigamin kieli pystyi tunkeutumaan häiritsemään hänen omaansa. Silloin, Light vihdoin aloitti takaisin suutelun ja viimeinenkin puolen prosentin erehtymismahdollisuus katosi.

Muutaman minuutin jälkeen kaksi huohottavaa shinigamia vihdoin erkanivat toisistaan.

"No, suuteleminen on selvästi sallittua", Light sanoi huohottaen, yrittäen saada hengitystään tasaantumaan.

"Eli, tutkimus on vielä kesken. Etsitäänpä hieman yksityisempi paikka lopun tutkimuksen ajaksi. Eikö vain, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki kysyi, tarttuessaan nuoremman shinigamin ranteeseen ja lähtiessän vetämään poikaa kohti varjoja, jättäen yllättyneen Ryukin vailla hyvästejä.

*********

Muutama tunti myöhemmin, Ryuk käveli ympäri shinigamien maailmaa tappaakseen aikaa. Saavuttuaan varjojen suojaan, hän huomasi kaksi hiekkakasaa maassa kuten myös kaksi Death Notea.

Vaikka Ryuk ei ollutkaan mikään nero, tiesi hän keiden kahden shinigamin jäänteet maassa oli.

*Vai täällä he sen tekivät. Näköjään he olivat kuolemaksi toisilleen joka tapauksessa. Mitäpä nerot tekevätkään tieteen ja rakkauden nimeen *, Ryuk ajatteli ja nosti kaksi Death Notea maasta.

*No, ainakaan minulla ei tule olemaan tylsää vielä pitkään aikaan *, Ryuk mietti, katsoessaan kolmen Death Noten tippumista ihmisten maailmaan ja odottaessaan, että jotkut poimisivat ne.

*********

"Missä Ryuk on?"

"Leikkii taas lemmikkiä jollekin ihmiselle."

"Taasko hänen Death Notensa on jollakin ihmisellä?"

"Kyllä."

"Se idiootti ei opi mitään. Ja minä kun luulin, että hänellä olisi neljä kappaletta Death Noteja. Tiputtiko hän ne kaikki?"

"En tiedä."

"No, jatketaan peliä."


End file.
